Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an active energy ray-curable resin composition, and a hard coat-laminated film using the same. Embodiments of the invention relates more particularly to an active energy ray-curable resin composition capable of forming a hard coat excellent in transparency, color tone, abrasion resistance, surface hardness, bending resistance and surface appearance, and a hard coat-laminated film using the same.
Embodiments of the invention further relate to a transparent resin laminate. Embodiments of the invention relate more particularly to a transparent resin laminate which is low in specific gravity and excellent in transparency, rigidity, scratch resistance, weather resistance, impact resistance and workability (or processability), and can be used suitably as members for windows and windshields of vehicles, windows and doors of buildings, protecting plates of electronic signboards, surface members for household appliances such as refrigerators, doors of furniture such as cupboards, show windows, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have spread touch panels which are installed on image display apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays, plasma displays and electroluminescence displays and on which inputting can be carried out by touch with a finger, a pen or the like with the display being looked at.
For touch panel display face plates, articles using glass as their substrates have conventionally been used since conforming to required properties such as heat resistance, dimensional stability, high transparency, high surface hardness and high rigidity. However, glass has disadvantages such as being low in impact resistance and liable to break; being low in workability; being difficult to handle; having a high specific gravity and being heavy; and being difficult to meet requirements of face curving and flexibilizing of displays. Then, for these applications, there have been actively made researches in materials in place of glass. There have been proposed a large number of hard coat laminates in which a hard coat excellent in surface hardness and abrasion resistance is formed on the surface of a transparent resin film substrate of a triacetylcellulose, a polyethylene terephthalate, a polycarbonate, a polymethyl methacrylate, a norbornene polymer or the like (for example, see Patent Literature 1). However, their abrasion resistance values are still insufficient. There have been demanded coating materials for forming hard coats capable of maintaining surface properties such as finger slidability even if being repeatedly wiped with a handkerchief or the like.
Also for members for windows, windshields and the like of vehicles, members for windows, doors and the like of buildings, protecting plates of electronic signboards, show windows, and the like, articles using glass as their substrates have conventionally been used since conforming to required properties such as transparency, rigidity, scratch resistance and weather resistance. Further, glass has been increasingly employed also for surface members of household appliances such as refrigerators and doors of furniture such as cupboards because of its design feeling including transparent feeling. However, as described above, glass has disadvantages such as being low in impact resistance and liable to break; being low in workability; and having a high specific gravity and being heavy. Then, for these applications, there have been actively made researches in materials in place of glass. There have been proposed transparent resin laminates having a transparent resin layer of a polycarbonate resin, an acrylic resin or the like, and a hard coat layer (for example, see Patent Literatures 2 and 3). However, their scratch resistance is still insufficient. There have been demanded transparent resin laminates capable of maintaining initial properties even if being repeatedly scrubbed by a wiper or the like and repeatedly wiped with a dustcloth or the like.